


He Came to Me in a Dream

by Audlie45



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Dream Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audlie45/pseuds/Audlie45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Christmas fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Came to Me in a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Random thought that came to my mind for some reason haha hope you enjoy! Although I do have another Christmas related fic coming soon this is just a short little something. Feedback is always welcome ^.^ Also, unbeta'd so I apologize if there's any mistakes.

_His hands were everywhere. Caressing, squeezing, exploring. His voice close to her ear making the most delicious sounds as he pushed into her, filling her completely. She gasped at the twinge of discomfort her body gave at being stretched so far, never having had one so big. Her legs wrapped around his slim hips, hooking her ankles together to push him deeper still._

_Every thrust and pull was accentuated by his breathy moans and whimpers as he grew closer to his release. Gripping onto his shoulders she used her whole body as leverage to push herself up to him, meeting his thrusts wantonly._

_“Oh, yes mmmm, you feel so fucking good, darling.” He said into her neck, thrusting faster as he pushed his hand down between them to rub at her clit._

_“Ahhh oh! Yes! Don’t stop, please!” Her words stopped there as she was pounded into her mattress._

_His thrusts became erratic and he started rubbing her faster. Biting down onto her neck he sucked and licked at the sensitive skin._

_She felt her whole body clench and pulse as her orgasm washed over her and he thrusted one last time as he spilled into her. The only sounds in the room were their heavy breathing and the slow ticking of her wall clock._

_He rolled off of her and snuggled into her side, running his hands lazily over her body. She giggled as he paid extra attention to her ticklish spots._

_“Mmm, Merry Christmas, love.”_

_“Hmm yes, Merry-”_

“CHRISTMAS!”

She jolted from her sleep and attempted to catch her breath. What in the hell was that? She hadn’t had a dream like that in years.

Looking around she spotted her two children at the foot of her bed holding up a book shaped gift.

“We got you something mum!” Her ten year old girl quipped.

“It’s from the two of us!” Came her twin brother.

“Oh thank you two, I’m sure I’ll love it. Now, let me get dressed and start breakfast so you two can open your presents.”

“Woo hoo!” The two left the room running to the kitchen, not even waiting around to see their mother open their present.

“Those two.” She said to herself fondly as she opened the package. It was a biography of David Bowie, her favorite musician. No doubt their father had a hand it the gift but the children know how much she adored him.

The two were divorced but civil and around Christmas time she insisted they not exchange gifts but he always found a way around that by giving it to their children before hand.

She set the book on top of her other books at her shelf not quite having room to add him straight in.

She made her way to the kitchen, her dream all but forgotten.

* * *

After making breakfast and having the kids open their gifts she packed them up into her car to take them to their father’s for the afternoon.

She thanked him for the unnecessary gift and left the twins. Making her way to the café, she couldn’t wait to meet up with her group of friends for coffee.

“Oh yes, the twins loved the gift you got them Marlene, they ended up taking it with them to their fathers.” She sipped from her coffee at the outside table they were seated in, smiling over to her friend of many years.

“Oh Julia, I’m so glad they did. I wasn’t sure they would be interested in that sort of thing. You know a lot of ten year olds don’t care much for circuitry unless it’s for class projects.” She had gotten the twins a snap circuit board for kids. Marlene was a science teacher and loved getting the twins educational gifts.

“Well, they do tend to lean towards experiments more lately. Take my microwave oven last month for example.” They’d all heard the story of how the children wanted to test how a steel fork and pure silver fork would react in it, ending in shorting the thing out completely after letting it run for over three minutes as they took notes.

“Those two are definitely a handful, I don’t know how you do it.” Came Eleanor, the slightly younger friend of their group. “I honestly couldn’t imagine chasing those two around and not getting hammered every night. Babysitting them is exhausting trying to stop them from taking things apart.”

“Sorry about that, I know they can be a handful but they do mean well.” They just tended to enjoy a bit of mischief from time to time.

“They did make me that beautiful lantern twister thingy or whatever it was. I keep it at my bedside still.”

“I thought you had your little, ahem, friend at your bedside? Last time I went over it was still out there on your nightstand.” Amy said as she sat down at the table holding her coffee.

Eleanor turned bright red and smiled. “I put it away, alright, it was an accident when you came by, geez.”

All the women gave a small giggle, including Eleanor. Sex was something discussed at every meeting, either hot nights they’d had or lack thereof.

“Speaking of ‘friends’, last night, I had the hotest dream.” Julia looked up from her coffee at that and Marlene continued. “Ugh it was something straight from a romance novel.”

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Marlene.

“What?” She looked concernedly back.

“You had a sex dream last night?” Eleanor asked.

“Yea, that’s nothing new, why are you all staring at me?” She looked around at everyone as they all turned to look at each other.

“I had a sex dream last night too.” Came Amy.

“Me too.” Julia said as she adjusted herself in her seat beginning to understand that they all may have had a similar dream.

“Oh my god. I did too what was yours like Marlene?” Eleanor quipped.

“Um, well it started like a date and we just sort of ended up in my bed and well he was gentle and sweet and wished me a Merry Christmas.”

A collective gasp came from the other three women.

“We all had the same dream!” Amy squeaked. “Oh my god, was he tall with like curly brown hair?”

“Yes.” Julia said stunned. “With glasses and a tight blue button up?”

“Yeah,” Eleanor nodded, “he had blue eyes and impossibly long legs and a little hair on his toned chest.”

Everyone nodded in agreement. The group was stunned completely, not understanding what had happened.

“It was the most amazing sex I’d ever had.” Julia said before she looked up not really seeing anything until a familiar figure came walking into view.

He looked exactly as he did in the dream but much more vivid than the haziness dreams provided. Soft brown curls lifting from his forehead showing off his exquisite face. His glasses seated on his regal nose bringing attention to his piercing blue eyes and high sharp cheekbones and thin lips. His body, tall and slim with hidden musculature peaking through his tight blue button up. His hands were in his pockets but from the outline you would see they were quite large.

The group noticed that Julia was staring at something and they all turned to look and gasped again. All four women, mouths agape, staring at the one man they’d all seen in their dreams just a few hours before, could not bring themselves to hide their shock.

He came closer to them, noticing their stares. He tipped his head and gave a knee weakening smile before turning it to a smirk. “Ladies.” And he walked right by as the women stared off after him.

Julia shot up from her seat to go after him, Eleanor passed out along with Marlene and Amy just sat there still too stunned to move.

“Merry Christmas!” She shouted from a few feet behind him.

He stopped and turned to look at her, still with that smirk on his face. “Merry Christmas to you too, darling.” He said as he gave her a once over and walked up to her handing her a card. “Give me a call if you’re up for another date.”

She nodded as he turned and walked away. Her face flushed as she stood there holding onto the card. Wait what did he say?


End file.
